


Betting is Profitable

by ThatDestielShipper



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alcohol, Bi-Jace, Drunk Alec, Drunkenness, Gay Bar, M/M, Nightclub, Possessive Behavior, Self Confidence Issues, but not in a weird way, touches on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDestielShipper/pseuds/ThatDestielShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus convinces Alec to come to a Gay Bar with the enticement of a bet. Drunken events ensue.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Rated M for the mention of sex, and swearing... Tbh I could rated it T but I"m going by what I'd let my teenaged brother read, and I wouldn't let him read this.<br/>Just exclusively saying, theres no actual sex/sexual activities in this, I'm lazy, I cba to write it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betting is Profitable

"Please Alec, for me?" Magnus begged for possibly the hundredth time that evening, "I'll even let you bring someone, or I'll bring Catrina so you're not on your own if I happen to be snapped up by an exotic faerie and taken to the Seelie Court." Alec raised an unimpressed brow at his boyfriend. "Okay, a vampire. Much more respectable." Alec stood up from the table and took himself and his coffee to the sofa without looking at Magnus. Magnus followed after letting out a long sigh. "Why wont you come to a gay bar with me? I honestly want to know, are you shy? Do you really think I'd run off with a Downworlder? Will you run off with a Downworlder? Do you think theres going to be wild orgies in every corner of the room? Do you not like dance music?" He finished the last sentence as if it were the biggest horror of all his suggestions.  
Alec took a sip of his drink, "Don't laugh. If you laugh I'll break you leg." he looked at the warlock. Magnus pursed his lips, trying to hold back a giggle, Alec always made threats when he was trying to be serious, but they both knew full well before he could carry out any threat Magnus could probably turn him into a Fruit Loop and sell him to a supermarket. And he was cute when he was being 'intimidating'. "I don't like it when people check me out, and compliment me, and flirt with me. It makes me uncomfortable, okay?" Seeing Magnus's frown, he added, "You I don't mind so much, in the beginning, I didn't like it, but I guess I got used to it. And I can almost flirt with you back, if I try my hardest, I'd feel stupid flirting with someone else." Magnus frowned,   
"Why would I find that funny? Do you not believe me when I compliment you?" Alec made a noncommittal noise and shrugged. "Alec, I wouldn't lie to you. Not unless I really had to. And even then I'd probably still tell you the truth." Alec stared at his drink and didn't comment. "Do you know what I see when I look at you?" Alec shrugged slightly, embarrassed that he'd accidentally started this conversation about himself and his confidence issues. "I see a man thats been overshadowed by Jace all his life, and seen Jace be called a great Shadowhunter, and seen him thrive off all those confidence boosts. And I think people forgot about you a little so you never got all the compliments and praises you deserve, and now look at you." Alec looked up quickly,  
"And whats that supposed to mean?" he demanded sounding insulted,  
"It means, you're so beautiful that you basically radiate perfection; you're a talented fighter, but are smart enough to know not to kill straight off the bat; you decided to take Jace as your parabati, presumably because you are his balance, while he's all guns blazing you're methodic and clever; you're intelligent and perceptive; you're gentle and loyal; you're a wholly and completely a good person; and you're frowning right now because not enough people have told you so." A blush crept up Alec's neck, "Now the reason I want to go to a club with you is to show off how damn attractive my boyfriend is, and make guys jealous that you're coming home to my bed and not theirs. And because it's fun to go out every now and then and hang loose for a night." Alec put his hand palm-up on Magnus's thigh, the warlock intertwined his own.  
"Don't leave me on my own then." he said looking at his lover. Magnus squeezed his hand and leant in to kiss the Shadowhuter on the nose,  
"I wont, but we could turn this into a game," he suggested, eyes suddenly glimmering with excitement. "Invite Jace," Alec went to pull away, "No, no, no, no. Wait! Invite Jace and we'll have a competition. You two can sit at a table in the corner, and drink and do what ever you angel-freaks," he winked, "do to wind down. And I'll walk around the bar and ask people who they'd rather fuck senseless. I can almost guarantee most of them will say you; innocent-looking, dark haired, muscular, and honey, your jawline is so sharp I could slip and cut myself, any guy would be falling over themselves for a piece off you. And if they don't they're stupid." Alec screwed his eyes up, looking uncomfortable, and like he was making a hard decision.   
"Fine, but if Jace gets more offers than me, I never have to come to any club or bar, or party I don't want to go to ever again." Alec didn't exactly want to go, the thought of having multiple guys look directly at him, making judgments about him, especially when he'd be stood next to Jace, who looked like he was birthed by gods, made him feel sick. But he felt sure he'd win the competition and then he'd never have to go to any club or bar ever again. and Magnus seemed to really want him to go, and he was willing to sacrifice some things to make his boyfriend happy.  
Magnus beamed, "Fine, its a deal. But if you get more offers, you have to give me morning head every day for a month. And I'll even buy you as many drinks as you want all night, a bit of dutch-courage might help you feel better." Alec rolled his eyes,  
"No doubt Jace will love the attention. If it weren't for Clary he'd probably take one of the guys up on their offer and see what the grass is like on our side of the field. I'm only agreeing because this is a win-win situation for me." Magnus laughed,  
"Thank you." he told his Shadowhunter, pressing a hand to his cheek and guiding his face toward his own to lean in for a kiss. Alec smirked when they pulled away,  
"I could probably drink you under the table." he teased.

___________________________  
Alec didn't like the music that was being played as they walking in. It was too bassy, he didn't like the way it made his torso vibrate, or the way it made his brain feel like it was rattling in his skull. Magnus grabbed the Shadowhunters arms and towed him through the crowd, spotting Jace in a corner booth smiling smugly at the fact there were three men smushed onto the sofa opposite him and probably double that trying to snag his attention from a few metres away. He looked up as the pair came close, smirking he turned to the men on his sofa,  
"Sorry lads, my big brother has arrived, time to make yourselves scarce." the youngest looking of the men passed him a scrap of paper as he slid off the sofa and walked off toward the bar. Jace laughed at Alec and Magnus made themselves comfortable on the newly vacant seats. "I've been here literally 2 minutes and I already got a guys number." he told them.  
Alec frowned at him, "You"re not going to call him are you though?" he questioned, Jace frowned,  
"Hell no, Clary would have a heart attack." he laughed again and pocketed the scrap anyway. "Anyway how's it going sweetcheeks, Alec?" he nodded to Magnus and Alec in turn and giggled to himself. Alec rolled his eyes,   
"We're fine, Mag wanted to come out tonight and I suggested we bring you because he's bound to talk to anyone and everyone while I'm sat here on my own." Magnus smirked. Jace looked toward Magnus, eyebrows lost in his fringe,   
"How did you get him to come to a club? Did you bribe him? Was it that weird chinese dish he likes? Was it a new cat? Was it sex?" he mock gasped, "If I'd've known all it took was sex to get him on a night out, I would've gotten him out years ago!" he joked. It was Magnus's turn to roll his eyes,   
"I'm getting the first round, what are you both having?" he said pushing to his feet,  
"An Irish mix* please Mr High-Warlock."Jace winked, Magnus looked to his boyfriend,   
"Uh, the same I guess." Magnus blew him a kiss and went to the bar, "It wasn't sex, you idiot." Alec told his best friend. "We just came to an agreement."  
Alec leant back in his chair and looked out over the club. The booth they were sat in was higher up than the dance floor and bar, the floor and upholstery were black, whereas the walls were almost entirely made of mirrors. The strobe lights lit up the room anyway, but the fact they were bouncing off the walls made it a suprisingly bright room. The bar took up the entire far wall, and was still completely packed, the few bar staff seemed to be overwhelmed; Alec smirked when he saw Magnus part the crowd almost like Moses and walk straight to the bar woman, and order.   
While he was waiting for their drinks, Magnus gazed up at his boyfriend, he tilted his head to the side when he noticed Alec frowning as he stared at the dance floor.  
Alec was trying to work out why everyone was dancing, sure the music had a beat, but the vibrations really got to him, it made it hard for him to concentrate, so he couldnt for the life of him work out how they were dancing to the music. And even then, the songs were awf-  
"I love this song!" Alec blurted out, abruptly the song had changed to one of his favourites. He closed his eyes and swayed slowly in time to the piano background. Jace was frowning at him,  
"You hate this kind of music?" he questioned. Alec ignored him. 

Magnus smiled at his handiwork, he knew Alec hated the music, so he was projecting the Shadowhunters Spotify playlist into his head. It made his boyfriend feel better, and Magnus himself feel less like an asshole for dragging him out of the apartment. He honestly did just want to show Alec off, he'd been to Underworlder's clubs and amongst the group that fraternised with Shadowhunters, Alec's name came up frequently. 'Ooo that dark haired on from the Institute, I'd do things to him', 'The oldest Lightwood kid, I'd let him go to all the places on me', 'He's strangely gentle for one of them, I'd love to have him under me'. Magnus never mentioned the fact that he'd done everything they fantasised and more, if they didn't know it was their fault. But as well as showing him off, Magnus hoped that all the attention he'd get would help his confidence, help the shadow hunter see himself the way the warlock did.  
"-you think they're a couple then?" Magnus's head snapped right, two impossibly tall men were discussing intently and looking up at Alec and Jace. The darker haired of the two squinted up at them,   
"Yeah, why else would you come to a club and then sit just the two of you?" smirking, Magnus decided to muscle in,  
"Nah I don't think they're together, but I'm not sure I'd wanna go and talk to them, they look kinda intimidating. That dark haired one though, godsss, I would to things to him." the blonde guy looked down at Magnus,   
"Why don't you think theyre a couple?" he asked,   
"I've met the blonde one once or twice, I'm sure thats his half brother or something." he said playing dumb.  
"Oh god, thank hell, I wanted to see if the dark haired one wanted to catch a cab to mine, well ours." he glanced at the other man, who nodded with enthusiasm. Magnus made a mental count, 2 to Alec. Behind him a voice came,   
"Bane, drinks." He turned around and retrieved his tray, telling to bartender to tab his bill as he walk off back to the booth.  
Magnus served out the drinks and then slid into the booth next to Alec pushing him along, he leant in to whisper in his ear,  
"That's 2 points to you already." He pecked Alec's jaw bone. The shadowhunter rolled his eyes and downed a quarter of his drink. Jace laughed,  
"I'd be careful if I were you, this drink is lethal, last time I came out I brought 3 of these and had to be scraped off the floor at closing." He informed his brother. Alec raised an eyebrow and downed the rest of the glass making eye contact with Jace. The blonde tsked,  
"Don't say I didn't warn you, I'll give you 10 minutes before that hits you can you're a uncoordinated mess. Mag, surely you're gonna get him to slow down? He'll be humping you leg and dribbling in about half an hour." Jace looked at his brothers boyfriend. Magnus smirked,   
"Alexander is an adult who makes his own choices." Magnus turned to Alec, "Darling you can have my drink if you want it, I've spotted someone I know." He winked, kissed Alec on the cheek and slid off into the crowd.   
Alec took a sip from Magnus's glass without thinking, and almost gagged,  
"He always has a dry fucking martini, it's actually kind of pretentiously disgusting." Jace frowned at him and snatched the drink from his hand. He dropped the decorative olive on the table and knocked back the entire glass.  
"Stop being a baby and drink harder stuff." He teased, taking a large mouthful of his own drink to wash down the taste. Alec grabbed Jaces drink the moment he set it back on the table and took an equally large mouthful. And then once again made eye contact with his brother and downed the entire glass.   
"Your round baby brother." He told Jace as he set the glass on the table. "And you can get me what ever you deem 'harder stuff'." He air quoted. Jace narrowed his eyes and slid out of the booth.   
"You are soo going to regret drinking all that so fast, you'll be a mess, I swear to the angel." And he walked to the bar.   
Almost the exact moment he left a short cute guy that smelt vaguely like wet dog slid into his seat.

Magnus slipped onto the dance floor, enjoying the feeling of all the writhing bodies amassed around him. A warlock with pale green skin immediately started grinding on him, 'still got it' he smirked to himself, but remaining faithful he shouted in the mans ear,   
"I'd love to but that muscly dark haired guy up there downing that drink is my boyfriend." The man continued to press himself into Magnus, but hollered back,   
"Worth a try anyway, and to be honest I'd much rather the blonde one opposite him, you're not my type." He laughed skimmed a hand along Magnus's thigh and slid off back into the crowd. 2-1 to Alec he mental counted. 

"Come here often?" The man asked. Alec did all he could to hold back his laughter,   
"Is the that really your best opening line?" He asked smirking. The wolf let out a bark of laughter,   
"I know it's cheesy, but you looked like you needed a laugh. I'm Adam." He leant across the table with his hand outstretched,   
"Alec," he shook the mans hand with his fingertips, "thanks, it worked," he laughed quietly. Adam leant forward so he was resting his chin on his hands, on the table,   
"So why did you let your chaperone leave?" He asked,  
"How do you know he's not my boyfriend?" Alec teased. Adam laughed loudly again,   
"To be actually honest, I was listening in a little, wolf ears, and I heard you call him baby brother. I wouldn't've jumped in his grave so quickly if I thought he was your boyfriend." He leant forward a little more, "or maybe I would have," he reached out and cupped one of Alec's large biceps, "no one should walk away and leave these puppies unattended." He squeezed the Shadowhunters upper arm, and then groaned as he caressed the hard lines of the muscle. Alec's nostrils flared, he leant in close to whisper in the werewolfs ear,   
"I have a silver coated blade in my shoe, unless you move your hand I'll remove it from the end of your wrist and give it to my actual boyfriend, who is just downstairs, as an anniversary present." He leant back and smiled. Adam pulled back his hand as if something had stung him and hurriedly vacated the booth, just as Jace returned.   
"What did you say to that lyco?" He laughed as he dropped back into his seat, "He looks both mad and terrified."   
"Asshole thinks he can just grope my arms, I told him I'd give his groping little hands to Mag if he didn't leave." Alec said almost laughing. Jace leant back for a moment,   
"Those drinks have gone straight to your head my friend, here have another." He pushed the 3 shot glasses toward him, and lined up the other 3 for himself. Alec regarded them curiously, "You empty the salt onto the back of your hand, either snort it or lick it, do the shot of tequila, and then either squeeze the lime juice in your eye or mouth." The older shadowhunter stared confusedly at his brother. "How has Magnus never showed you a suicide shot before? They're both horrendous and make a great night. Ready?" He tipped the salt on the back of his hand, and waited for Alec to do the same, "1, 2, 3, go." He snorted the salt, took the shot and put the whole lime slice in his mouth, while, Alec licked the salt, took the shot and flung the lime slice across the room,  
"I now know why Mag hasn't never shown me that, because it tastes like bleach, and I hate lime." Jace laughed and wiped his streaming eyes, pushing a glass of what looked like whiskey toward him,   
"This doesn't taste too bad, better than tequila, I promise." Alec looked suspicious and took a sip, he squeezed his eyes shut because of the bitter taste, for a few seconds, and then opened them glanced around himself and took a bigger sip.   
Magnus came back with a bottle of cider each about half an hour later, when Alec was almost at the bottom of his glass. Alec up ended his glass, as he scooted along to let Magnus sit down and gratefully grabbed the next bottle. Magnus slipped the bottle from his boyfriends fingers,   
"Woah nelly, I know you said you'd drink me under the table, but I don't need you to demonstrate, there is no way I'm going to give you anything for this colossal hangover you're going to have in the morning. And at this rate you'll have to hold up you end of our bargain so you can't be too ill tomorrow." He set the bottle on the table and pushed Jace's bottle toward him, who had conveniently been entranced by a group of smartly dressed men grinding each other at the edge of the dance floor. "Earth to Jace, the straight guy we brought with us?" Jace looked at Magnus dazed for a few seconds and then picked up the new bottle of drink and said before taking a sip,  
"I never said I was completely straight, just taken, I can window shop." Alec snapped to look at Magnus eyes wide with amusement. The warlock laughed as he leant down to kiss his boyfriend, teeth tugging at his bottom lip.   
"I'm going to go for a wander, shall we leave in 20 minutes or so?" He asked as they broke apart, Alec smiled.  
"Sure."   
"You or Jace can have that drink, I don't need it." Magnus gestured to the cider, Alec frowned,  
"You've not had anything to drink, are you sure?" He asked. Magnus laughed,  
"You're not the only attractive one in this club, people have been buying me drinks all night. I would stay and sit with you baby, but I really want to win this bet." He wandered off after kissing Alec on the forehead.   
Alec decided this time to watch him as he made his way around the club, Magnus stopped by a table full of other warlocks, and began talking to them. Alec took a couple of large gulps from his bottle.  
"So what's this bet you two have got on?" Jace asked taking a sip of cider. Alec mentally cursed Magnus for mentioning it. He took another few gulps before answering,  
"Well, I didn't want to come tonight, and then Mag got all nice and was complimenting me every which way, and he was shocked by my, realistic might I add, view of myself. So we made a deal and a bet, that he'd buy all the drinks I want tonight, and that he'd go round and find out who people think is more attractive, you or me. If more people find you attractive I don't have to ever come out again, if me, then... I have to do Mag a favour." He finished his bottle and proceeded to grab Magnus's. Jace frowned,   
"So the only reason you invited me out was to be part of your weird sex bet? Nice, Alec, real sweet of you." Alec sighed,  
"Don't get all wounded, I wouldn't have taken the bet if I didn't miss spending time with you as well. We haven't trained together in weeks either, because you train with Clary all the time, and it's not that I mind, I just miss spending time with you, you jerk." Jace rolled his eyes. Just as he was about to reply, a loud "Hell fucking no." burst out of Alec as he bowled out of his chair and down the steps toward Magnus.

"We were all taking bets on how long it'll be till that pretty blonde one jumps over the rail and sticks his tongue down one of those faeries throats." One of the warlocks laughed,   
"I'm thinking another minute or two." Another chipped in,  
"I dunno, he might just sit there and touch himself while they carry on peacocking." The smallest of them joked, although gleam in his eye made Magnus think that maybe he was hoping that's exactly what would happen. The one warlock that had remained quiet, was the most attractive of the 4, she had long hot pink hair, and was wearing barely anything, during the short discussion Magnus had shared with the group she'd spent the entire time staring up at him through her impossibly long lashes, and it was almost as if her blue eyes were actually made of electricity.   
"What do you think?" Magnus asked her registering her lustful gaze, and hoping she didn't make any advances,  
"Blondes aren't really my type." She purred, she put a hand on his arm and leaned in, "I'm more attracted to powerful, dark haired men." She kissed his earlobe.   
At least she went to, as her lips were about to meet Magnus's skin, she was thrown out of the way by a large and angry Alec. Alec stood between her and his boyfriend, his back to Magnus, hissing at the female warlock. Once she had regained her balance, she stalked toward the pair a mocking smirk playing at her lips,   
"Can I help you Shadowhunter?" She asked. She was the tallest out of the group of warlocks, but Alec still towered over her, he took a step into her personal space,   
"Don't touch what doesn't belong to you." He spat, she looked him up and down, the mocking smirk still playing at her lips,   
"And who does our High Warlock belong to Shadowhunter? You?" She accused,   
"In fact that's exactly who he belongs to. Bane is mine. You shouldn't touch what isn't yours." He was pressed almost entirely up against her,   
"And I'm supposed to believe that?" She challenged him. Magnus grabbed him by the arm trying to pull him back, by this point they'd begun to draw an audience, a few had their phones out filming the altercation. It was Alec's turn to smirk, he turned around and grabbed Magnus by the belt buckle and tangled his other hand in his hair and pulled him close, pressing his lips to the High Warlocks. Magnus's hands came up to cup Alec's face, being as ever gentle as he usually was. Alec loved the feeling of Magnus's lips and breath, even when both tasted like bitter alcohol. The Shadowhunter pulled his boyfriends head roughly to the side so he could press deeper. He was rarely so dominant, even with kissing, Magnus enjoyed it.   
When they pulled apart, Alec turned back to the pink-haired warlock,  
"You ever touch him again, and I'll make sure you never touch anything again. Got it?" The warlock still looked smug,  
"Whatever Shadowhunter. You should be running off back to your little Nephilim gang now, wouldn't want you causing too much trouble, would we dear?" Alec sneered, and grabbed Magnus by the hand and began towing him away, as they past Jace hovering by the dance floor, Magnus grabbed the back of his jacket and dragged him along with them. 

Alec opened his eyes and winced, pulling the blankets up over his head, he burrowed further into the bed. A few minutes later the bedroom door opened, and Alec heard the light flick on,   
"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty," he called setting something down on the bedside table closest to Alec. He lift the edge of the blanket and peaked in, "Alexander? I know you're awake. Come on." Alec snatched the blanket back,  
"Turn off the light and shut the curtains." He mumbled. Magnus laughed and huffed as he did as he was bid. He patted the hip shaped bump in the blanket as he sat down on the bed,  
"Come on, it's dark enough to house a vampire in here." Alec mumbled unintelligibly, "Fine." Magnus laughed, and he stood up and yanked the blanket off the bed. The Shadowhunter thrashed and swore until Magnus sat down next to him and grabbed the sunglasses off the bedside table and pinned him down long enough to cram them on his face. "Stop being a baby." He told him.   
Slowly Alec sat up and stared at Magnus with a blank, still barely awake expression. The warlock rolled his eyes and sniggered. He climbed into the bed behind Alec and pulled him back to sit back against his bare chest. With a wave of his hands he pulled the blanket back over them from off the floor. Alec curled into the crook of Magnus's arm and rested his head against his neck, tangling his hand with his boyfriends.   
"So how much of last night do you remember?" Magnus asked him after a few minutes of cuddling. Alec opened his mouth to answer, but before he got any word out, he groaned and clutched his head. Magnus reached over to the table and picked up the painkillers and anti sickness tablets, with the mug of black coffee. Once Alec had swallowed the pills with half the mug of drink he passed it back to the warlock and flopped back against his chest. "So?"  
"Who won our bet?" He asked. Magnus laughed,   
"You never have to come out with me again, Jace won by 1 person."   
"Some Lyco chatted me up while you were gone, so shall we call it a draw?"   
"But do you get let off going out, or do I get morning head?" Magnus teased,  
"Why don't we do both?" Alec suggested. Magnus beamed like a kid in a sweet shop,  
"I can definitely agree with that. Do you remember anything else?" He asked. Alec frowned at his boyfriend,   
"I don't remember much after the tequila. Why?" He told the warlock. Magnus giggled as he pulled his phone from under his pillow and pulling up a video,   
"You're so cute when you're jealous and possessive." He teased as he played the video,

-"Don't touch what doesn't belong to you."  
"And who does our High Warlock belong to Shadowhunter? You?"  
"In fact that's exactly who he belongs to. Bane is mine. You shouldn't touch what isn't yours."   
"And I'm supposed to believe that?"  
Alec graphically and possessively kisses Magnus,  
"You ever touch him again, and I'll make sure you never touch anything again. Got it?" -

Alec pulled the blanket up over his head,   
"By the Angel. What did she even do? Who even is she? Fuck." Magnus pried the blanket out of Alec's hands and pulled it back down,   
"She's an old warlock called Chase, and she touched my arm and tried to flirt with me. You came running in guns blazing. It was kind of cute, in a threatening way. Remind me to let you be a little more aggressive and dominant next time we fuck, because holy shit if we had been at home I would've done so many things to you after that." Alec covered his face with his hand muttering that he wasn't going to do anything ever again. "Hey," Magnus tilted Alec's head up, "I think it was cute, I didn't realise you liked me that much, the dominant possessive vibe is cool with me baby." he kissed Alec's forehead smiling. Jace swung around the doorway,   
"Stop being all cute and homo and gimme all the headache tablets." He demanded flopping face-down onto the bed. Magnus reached for the box of painkillers and threw them at his head while Alec held out the rest of the mug of coffee. The blonde rolled off the bed and slipped under the blanket, taking the mug and the pills. When he was done he gave both back to Magnus who set them aside. The couple shifted so they could both see Jace,  
"Speaking of being homo, care to refresh my memory of what you told us last night?" Magnus rounded on Jace, who took on a rabbit-in-the-headlights expression,  
"Fuck, what did I say? Did I try and kiss you Mag?" He tried to sass the tension away. Alec frowned at his boyfriend,   
"Do neither of you remember the conversation? It was one of the highlights of my night!" Magnus looked between the Shadowhunters, who remained oblivious looking."Jace was staring wistfully at a group of really hot faeries, no contest though," he reassured Alec, "and I made a comment about you being straight and you straight up turned around and told us you were bi. How's that for big shocking revelations?" He laughed, Alec stared up at him eyebrows raised,   
"He seriously just admitted it, like said those words?" He asked looking between his boyfriend and brother. Jace gasped and then leant back entirely on the bed with a resounding thud, "I said something along the lines of 'I'm not entirely straight, but I am taken, I can window shop,' Shit. There goes my alluring sexual aura and mystery." Magnus snorted,  
"What sexual aura, seeing you makes me invert every orifice." He teased. "Do you remember Alec's epic declaration of love?" He added smiling. Alec covered his face,   
"Don't Mag, it's so embarrassing." He muttered. Magnus laughed softly,  
"It was cute, stop whinging." He ghosted a kiss on the top of his boyfriends head. Jace frowned,   
"What did he do?" He asked. Magnus passed him his phone.   
For the entire duration of the video Alec burrowed himself further down the bed, until by the end he was laying with his head on Magnus's stomach under the blanket.   
"Your mums going to kill you if she sees this." Jace commented when the video finished, "You, one, brazenly admitted publicly to being gay, and two, to being in a relationship with a warlock, you're fraternising." He teased. Alec peered out from under the blanket,   
"I know, that's what makes it worse. Announcing I'm in a Shadowhunter-Downworlder relationship to a nightclub full of downworlders, and embarrassing myself, not my finest hour." He admitted. Magnus shrugged,  
"Not like it doesn't happen, look at Jocelyn and Lucien. " he said as he pulled Alec back up to his chest.   
"I supposed," Alec agreed, "but you know my mother. Let's just hope she doesn't see it. And I don't have to come out with you to a nightclub again, so it's not like it'll happen again." He added. Magnus sat up a little straighter,   
"That's a point, you still need to hold up your end of our bargain." He reminded Alec. Alec sighed and leant back so he could look up at the warlock,   
"Can I do it later, my head is still pounding." Magnus pouted,  
"You can't say such nice things about me and then not finish me off." He moaned.  
Jace mocked gagged,  
"I don't care what it is, I'm making myself breakfast." He told the pair and he slipped out of the bed and left the room.  
"I don't think I'd be able to keep going till you finish. I'd probably give up halfway and cry or pass out because the movements would hurt my head." Alec told him.  
"Fine, but they have to be in the morning starting from tomorrow, it'll be nice to have something good to wake up to every morning." Magnus agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Super huge thanks to my friend Bailey for beta reading this, so any grammatical errors I can blame on him (:   
> This has been sat finished for about a month, I decided to see how the views were doing today and realised I hadn't actually uploaded it -.- 
> 
> Happy Bi Visability week to all my Bi babies :* 
> 
> *Irish Mix - The name I've given to a drink the bar man at my local pub makes, I cant name everything, but its basically a shot of Smirnoff Gold, Tequila, Sambucca, Absinthe, Jack Daniels, some sort of Rum, and a few others and then topped up to the top with energy drink... It tastes surprisingly nice. and costs about £12, which i think is about $15
> 
> Thanks for reading, feel free to leave kudos and comments, and have an awesome day/night :* DFTBA


End file.
